


A Night with the Marquis

by Cysteine



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cysteine/pseuds/Cysteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latest Chooseday Challenge: Countess Carmilla Carnstein.</p><p>What Carmilla was doing in France and Italy just before the American Revolution.</p><p>(Wrote this in under two hours, so it's not really the best I can do but it was an interesting challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with the Marquis

Laura was in my arms, her warm breath against my busom as our exertions left both of us quite fatigued for the night.

"Carmilla? Tell me about Ell."

I cringed at that. "You sure? I don't want you to get jealous over a long-dead ghost in my closet."

"It defines who you are. And besides, I want to hear more of the Countess Carmilla who was Waltzing in 1698."

"Well, if Waltzing was the big thing in 1698, then the big thing in 1772 was the Marquise de Sade. I mean, other than the wigs and bustled skirts we wore with those whale-bone corsets. History books seem to forget him and instead focus on the colonial uprising against the British Crown and the 'Shot Heard 'Round the World', but the Marquise was a man who knew what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he got it.

"I think that was why Mother was attracted to him. He got imprisoned multiple times from 1763 until he was exiled to his château in 1768 for mistreating prostitutes - something I honestly think the modern world can learn from the past, cupcake - and apparently the French thought that, at last, he couldn't harm people if he were exiled from the major cities. They underestimated the man whose name would go on to be the linguistic basis behind the term 'sadomasochist'. He went on to 'hire a housekeeper', some poor woman named Rose Keller whom he took into his home, ripped her clothing off, and proceeded to tie her up, whipped her, and poured hot wax upon her."

"Ouch!" Laura said in horror.

"Trust me, cutie, a little bit of bondage, whipping, and wax play isn't that bad if you're into it."

Her honey-brown eyes shot open wide. "You're into that?"

I kissed the top of her head. "When you're in the right mood, a little bit of pain can be fun. Anyways, Rose ran off and told the authorities, but the Marquis said that he had paid her for sexual service. After that, he couldn't seem to hire women to come to him and he resorted to drugging his manservant with Spanish fly. He had to flee to Italy to avoid the death penalty for the poisoning and sodomy."

"That's horrifying!"

"He was a horrifying man indeed, and he was in hiding with his wife's sister, living up to his Libertine lifestyle."

"His sister-in-law?" Laura asked. I nodded.

"Apparently he was keeping it in the family. So he and his sister-in-law were caught in imprisoned in 1772, but through a few bribes courtesy of Mother, they both escaped."

"You mean, the Dean bribed the Marquis de Sade out of jail?!"

I nodded, remembering the party we attended in his honor.

"Lilita thought we could learn from him, possibly even turn him and put him to work in our games. She was only a Viscountess at the time. He had an unusual streak of cruelty that she liked, and we were in Italy when he and his wife made up and she started throwing extravagant parties for him. Even though his unusually young household staff had a high turnover rate, they could still throw an amazing party."

"Do I even want to know why people quit so quickly when working with him?"

I arched an eyebrow up. "Why do you think? Anyways, so Mother and I were given an invitation to an orgy he was hosting-"

"-wait, orgy? His wife just invited you and the woman you call Mother to an orgy?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, it was 1772. Women were expected to be proper, covered up, and sexually repressed while Sade was a Libertine who wanted to get into my knickers as well as Mother's. And when he found out I was a Countess that could tolerate great amounts of pain and enjoyed sodomy with women, he of course wanted to 'introduce' me to another fair maiden, and hopefully have her beat the young Countess with a cane. Ell couldn't do it, however."

"Okay, so you met Ell through the Marquis de Sade?"

I nodded, chuckling. "I met a love of my life because a kinky, horny french dude wanted to see some girl-on-girl action. So I met Ell, and we talked, we drank, we flirted, and I saw something in her piercing blue eyes that made me know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this human."

"What was she like?" Laura asked, putting her arm around me and snuggling in tighter.

"She was blonde, fair, blue eyes, but thirsty for the world. She wanted to learn, to taste, to experience so much and the moment I laid eyes on her I knew that I wanted to give her the absolute world. I was ready to do whatever it took to make this woman mine, and to keep her happy."

"So it was love at first sight?"

"Yeah, it kind of was. We happily made out, and we made a show out of me tying her up and spanking her butt with my bare hand. She was really turned on and we were kissing as Mother and the Marquise both enjoyed our demonstration. Then I was asked to blindfold Ell and drip hot wax all over her until she screamed."

"You didn't!"

"I didn't make her scream in pain, no. I mean, I knew that the distance over a hand span would let the wax cool enough so it didn't hurt her in a bad way, but that happened later on at another party." I chuckled at the memory. "Ell and I were comfortably naked on his dining table, and his servants brought out all sorts of food for his guests as his wife serviced his more carnal need on her knees from beneath the table. "

"You both were naked?"

"I was glad to be out of the the corset and the oddly-shaped skirt. I still can't believe that was the fashion for so long."

"Okay, I'm slightly scared to say this, but continue."

"Anyways, since I had Ell tied up on the dining table, I got to feed her the duck confit as I straddled her for all and sundry to see." I bit my lip and blushed a bit at the memory. "I even got to lick romulade sauce from her body, you know, to get her more in the mood for the wax. It was kind of messy, but definitely worth it. The Marquise was done before I even had to grab the candles. And I even got to eat some fresh fruit from her navel, which is always a good way to end the first date."

"Fresh fruit on the first date?" Laura said, eyes reflecting her disappointment.

"Relax, spaz, the Torchwood Marathon we had was great."

"I didn't realize you were so... sexual."

"Like I said, it was 1772. There wasn't much going on in the world then. But at the end of the night, I knew I wanted to see her again, and I did. Mother seemed a bit jealous, however, but that's a story for another time."

"So... an orgy... that's how you met one of the loves of your life?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, not everything is perfect romance, all hearts-and-flowers. The other love of my life I met in college." I squeezed her slightly as I said that.

Laura giggled at that. "Oh yeah? How's that one going for you?" She turned her face up to meet mine and we kissed tenderly.

"Pretty well, actually. Mother's not here to out me as a vampire and ruin everything, so I think this one is going to last."

 


End file.
